Alice in Wonderland (1951 film)
This is about the animated adaptation. For the other versions of the same story, see Alice in Wonderland (disambiguation). Alice in Wonderland is a 1951 animated adaptation of Lewis Caroll's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. Cast *Kathryn Beaumont - Alice *Ed Wynn - The Mad Hatter *Richard Haydn - The Caterpillar *Sterling Holloway - The Cheshire Cat *Verna Felton - The Queen of Hearts *J. Pat O'Malley - Tweedledum and Tweedledee/The Walrus and the Carpenter/Mother Oyster *Bill Thompson - White Rabbit/The Dodo Plot On a golden summer day at the bank of a tranquil river in the year 1862, a young girl named Alice grows bored listening to her older sister read aloud from a history book of William I of England. When her sister chastises Alice's daydreaming, Alice tells her kitten Dinah that she can live in a nonsensical magical land called Wonderland. While daydreaming, Alice spots a waistcoat-wearing White Rabbit passing by, exclaiming that he is "late for an important date". Alice gives chase and follows him into a rabbit hole, and falls into a large furnished chasm. Her dress catches her fall like a parachute and she floats gently down. She sees the White Rabbit disappear into a tiny door and tries to follow, but the door's talking knob advises her to alter her size using a mysterious bottle marked "Drink Me." The contents shrink her to a fraction of her normal size, but the door is locked and the key is out of reach. She then takes a bite of a cookie that says “Eat Me” and grows large enough to fill the entire room. She begins to weep large tears that flood the room. The doorknob then tells Alice to drink from the bottle again, which causes her to shrink once more. Alice falls into the bottle and passes through the door's keyhole and into Wonderland. She meets several strange characters including the Dodo and Tweedledee and Tweedledum who recount the tale of "The Walrus and the Carpenter". Alice eventually finds the White Rabbit in his house; she is sent to fetch some gloves after being mistaken for his housemaid. She eats a cookie and grows into a giant again, getting stuck in the Rabbit's house. She tries to pull herself out, but is too big. The White Rabbit, the Dodo, and chimney sweep Bill the Lizard believe Alice to be a monster and plot to burn the house down, but Alice escapes by eating a carrot and shrinking down to the size of an insect. She meets a garden of talking flowers who initially welcome her with a song, but then chase her away when an iris accuses her of being a weed. Alice is then instructed by a hookah-smoking Caterpillar to eat a part of his mushroom grow back to her original size. Alice decides to keep the remaining pieces of the mushroom on hand. Alice meets the Cheshire Cat who advises her to visit the Mad Hatter, March Hare and the Dormouse. The three are hosting a mad tea party and celebrate Alice's "unbirthday". The White Rabbit appears, but the Mad Hatter and the March Hare destroy his pocketwatch and throw him out of the party. Fed up with all the nonsense, Alice abandons her pursuit of the White Rabbit and decides to go home, but gets lost in the Tulgey Wood. Fearing she is lost forever, Alice breaks down into tears. The Cheshire Cat appears again and leads Alice into a giant hedge maze ruled by the tyrannical Queen of Hearts and her meek husband, the King of Hearts. The Queen orders the beheading of anyone who enrages her, and invites Alice to a bizarre croquet match using flamingoes and hedgehogs as the equipment. The Cheshire Cat appears again and pulls a trick on the Queen, which she accuses Alice of doing. Alice is put on trial and unfairly judged. She then remembers she still has the remains of the Caterpillar's mushroom and consumes both. Quickly growing to a gigantic size, Alice feels free to speak her mind and openly insults the Queen. However, she shrinks back to her normal size just as rapidly. Enraged, the Queen orders her execution. Alice flees and becomes pursued by most of Wonderland's characters until she finally reunites with the Doorknob. Alice begs to be let through the door. The Doorknob then tells her she is having a dream, forcing Alice to wake herself up just in time. Now realizing that logic and reason exist for a purpose, Alice walks home with her sister and Dinah for tea. Musical numbers * "Alice in Wonderland" - Chorus * "In a World of My Own" - Alice * "I'm Late" - The White Rabbit * "Sailor's Hornpipe" - The Dodo * "The Caucus Race" - The Dodo and Animals * "How Do You Do and Shake Hands" - Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum * "The Walrus and the Carpenter" - Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum * "Old Father William" - Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum * "Smoke the Blighter Out" - The White Rabbit * "All in the Golden Afternoon" - The Flowers and Alice * "AEIOU" - The Caterpillar * "Twas Brillig" - The Cheshire Cat * "The Unbirthday Song" - The Mad Hatter, The March Hare, and Alice * "Very Good Advice" - Alice * "Painting the Roses Red" - The Playing Cards and Alice * "Who's Been Painting My Roses Red?" - The Queen of Hearts and The Playing Cards * "The Unbirthday Song (reprise)" - The Mad Hatter, The March Hare, The Queen of Hearts, and The Playing Cards * "The Caucus Race" (reprise)" - Residents of Wonderland * "Alice in Wonderland" (reprise)" - The Jud Conlon Chorus Category:Animated films